Pokewar
by musician of the spheres
Summary: Someone familiar visits from the future to persuade the crew to follow him and help him save the future


Disclaimer: Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, Team Rocket, Jesse, James, and Meowth are not my characters, except for the ones you don't recognize, which are mine.   
  
A Different Adventure  
  
Rally the troops! The Rocket Army is advancing on Cerulean City! A magnificent beast speeds a long the battlefield with the general riding on top. Both of them know what's at stake if the general's main ally dies as a result of the complications he suffers from. They need to travel back, back to before the war ever started. Back to when he was just a lowly trainer travelling with his friends...  
  
" Anyone up for some ricecakes? They're my specialty!"   
Brock was always exhuberant about sharing his creations with people, especially his friends Ash and Misty.   
" This batch here is cinammon. Here, taste" Brock shoved a ricecake into Misty's face. " Brock! Quit it! We're not here to fool around. And besides we already had lunch at the cafe in Viridian City." " Hey, Ash..." Misty looked around, trying to see where Ash disappeared to. " Brock, did you see where Ash went off to?" "I don't know. Looks like Pikachu's gone, too" " Where could they be?"  
  
It was a beautiful day for a walk in the woods. Ash and Pikachu decided while Brock was cooking up a meal that they would go off and take a short walk. Suddenly a rustling in the bushes behind them startled Ash.   
" Wha? What the heck was that Pikachu?" " Piiikaaa *I don't know*" Three figures rose from the bushes. The look on Ash's face was that of disappointment. He was hoping for a real battle.   
Prepare for trouble! Make it double! To protect the world from devestation! To unite all peoples within our nation! To denounce the evils of truth and love! To extend our reach to the stars above! Jesse! James! Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light! Surrender now or prepare to fight, fight, fight! Meowth, that's right!... The trio stood over Ash and Pikachu's snoozing bodies in impatience. Wake up you brat! How is this supposed to be a successful capture if you aren't awake to suffer your loss?! This didn't seem to wake him. The Lurkey noodle soup at lunch must've done him in for the day. Good for Team Rocket. BOOOOOOMMMM!!!! A loud explosion nearby rattled the team, so they hurried up their capture, placing a slowly waking Pikachu into the glass container. James looked off into the direction of the blast. " I wonder what that was?" " We'd better not stick around to find out!" Meowth exclaimed. " Let's scram!"  
  
" Phota, Spayshill, you two head west. Roarth, Cameel and Garilla spread out. We need to find them before the incident happens. Hocispocis, you come with me. I just hope we arrived in time"  
  
Brock and Misty were scared. Ash was never gone this long, and the loud blast out in the woods furthered their fears. They decided to venture off and find Ash and Pikachu. " Piiikkkaaaa!" " Was that Pikachu?!" Misty asked Brock. The two ran in the direction of the noises. And sure enough, there was Team Rocket with Pikachu in their electrcity-proof container. "Let Pikachu go, Team Rocket!" " And why should we? Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Just then two objects appeared in the air above the five. One was a ball of light and the other was a clear, floating cube, both coming closer to Jesse and James. " What in the heck are those?!" The ball opened up to reveal a cute little star-shaped creature. "Photaaaa!" it proclaimed with glee.   
" Phota, Spayshill, return!" A tall, built man dressed in military flak bounded out of the forest with four unfamiliar pokemon trailing behind him. " Roarth, take out Meowth!" A large cat-pokemon with a stone arrowhead on it's forehead leapt from the bushes and struck Meowth with a powerful swipe, sending him far away from the group. " Hocispocis, lull those Rocket scum to sleep!" " Hocissssss"   
" Gosh, I'm feeling a little sleepy right now Jesse..." " Huh.. wha? Be quiet you, I'm trying to sleep here..." The attack was let up and the man took the top off from Pikachu's glass prison.   
" Pika? Pika Pikachuuu? *What the heck? Why does that crooked L on your beret look so familiar?*" " Because we're friends, Pikachu" the man said with a smile.  
Brock was blown away by this display of power coming from the mystery man. " Who are you? How did you understand what Pikachu said? And what are those pokemon you have there? I've never seen them before"  
The man looked up from Pikachu and a sleeping Ash with piercing blue eyes. As he stood up, his pony-tailed black hair wisped around him. He saluted. " All those questions will be answered in due time, Brock, Misty, but the only thing I can tell you right now is who I am... My name is Commander Ash Ketchum, leader of the Trainers Army, and I need your help" 


End file.
